Angela the hero
by Kibwe
Summary: Angel is coming to the House of Maura and Jane and think she has to save Maura. establish relationship. Im'm not sure about the Rating. It is a oneshot


Declaration: I do not own Rizzoli an Isles

Thanks Hotladykisses for Beta reading

Maura woke up because of Jane. She was stroking and gently working on Maura's butt. Half

asleep, Maura realized how much she was becoming aroused. Then Jane bit once in each of her

butt cheeks and Maura woke up with a shock. It had hurt and she complained

about it.

"That's mean," she murmured, "I'm still tired. Let me just get some sleep." "No!" Jane bit her

again. "Do you know that this is our first time off for weeks ? For weeks I've been

looking forward to spank your ass." Again she bit her and Maura yelped out.

"See, it's been too long, you're not used to it anymore."

She leant over and whispered in Maura's ear. "I'm going to put my leather clothes on and you'll

put your fancy dress on. Then we'll have breakfast, and then I'll put you over my knee.

Agreed?"

"And then?" asked Maura as she turned toward Jane.

"Let's see ... if you're submissive and not wriggleand you present me your ass really nicely, I'll put you up on the kitchen counter and you'll be spoiled a bit with my tongue ..."

She didn't go any further.. Maura had already jumped out of bed and was on

her way to the bathroom.

As Maura came into the kitchen, Jane had turned up the radio and was already sitting on the stool

they had bought especially for this kind of fun. Maura knelt in front of her and kissed

her hands. Then she stood up and laid down on Jane's knees.

Jane pulled Maura's skirt up and stroked her butt for a while . Then she began to move her

hand and started with light spanking. Finally, she reached for the wooden spoon on the kitchen

counter. Maura was now on one knee, sandwiched between Jane's legs.

With one

hand on her neck, Jane pressed Maura down.

She spanked Maura with the spoon on her ass which was already red.

They were both totally focused on their game when they suddenly heard a loud and resolute voice,

which was louder than the music from the radio and Maura's whines. "Let her go immediately!

Stop it!"

In front of them stood Angela, her face red with anger and trembling all over. She gave Jane a hard slap on the face and tried to pull Maura up on her

feet.

"For Christ's sake, Maura, come here. What is she doing to you!? "

Horrified, Maura jumped up and took hold of Angela's wrist at the last moment so she

couldn't slap Jane again.

Angela started yelling at her daughter. "How can you do thinks like that? As a child, you

didn't even get a slap on you fingers. Are you crazy?"

Angela tried to drag Maura toward her, but Maura stepped back. "My poor child. I'll take you to the

guest house. You won't stay one minute longer here with Jane."

Jane sat on the stool, shaking her head, and stared at Angela, speechless. Then she got up and put

the wooden spoon aside. Angela stepped protectively between Maura and Jane with a determined

look at Jane. "I thought I knew you. I don't understand what's wrong with you," she said, now a

little quieter, and grabbed Maura's arm. "Come we are leaving."

Maura shook her off. "Angela, you don't understand ..." she began, but then she couldn't figure out what to say next.

"And I think I got off at the wrong station!," moaned Jane, who was slowly pulling

herself together.

"What is there to misunderstand ?" Angela moved again to get Maura's arm.

"Come on. You are not one of those stupid women who are abused by their

man and never leave them? You don't need to put up with this. Me and the

boys will protect you."

"Listen now !" said Maura a little bit louder. "Go sit down in the living room. Let's have

coffee together and you listen to me!"

She turned to Jane, her cheeks still bright red. "Please turn off the radio and get your

mother a cup of coffee," she said "and bring one for us as well. We have

to talk." Maura sounded so determined that neither of the Rizzoli women dared to

contradict her.

Jane brought the coffee, sat down at the table and threw her mother a killing glance.

"Listen Angela," said Maura, you caught us having do that sometimes.

„Jane hasn't hurt me, or at least she did it as a favour to me"

..." Jane laughed " It was a privilege to work on you," she said,

leaning over to Maura and giving her a kiss on the tip of the nose. Then she turned to her mother.

"How many times did I tell you not to barge in here like this?"

Angela didn't answer but asked, appalled, , "Is this the

way people have sex now? Or is it a special lesbian thing? Maura, you can tell me the truth. You

don't need to lie to protect Jane."

"Angela, you know I can't lie," said Maura, who repeated Jane's question "How did you get in?

I'm sure I locked the door last night."

"I entered the back door," Angela finally replied." The front door was locked and no one came to

open it, but I heard the radio."

Jane's phone started ringing. She hesitated for a moment.

"Go ahead," Maura told her. "I'll explain to your mother."

She waited for Jane to have left the room.

"I think it's admirable how you stepped in for me. For that, I want to thank you. But you can't just

come into our house uninvited. If no one opens the door there's probably a reason. And I expect you

to apologize to Jane for slapping her and for thinking she could beat me ... Why did you come anyway?"

"I thought since you both were having your first day off for weeks, I'd make you a delicious

breakfast."

"Thanks for the offer, Angela. We'll have to take a raincheck on it.

I'll make you a suggestion. The situation is very unpleasant for all of us now, so why don't you

come back tomorrow morning and we'll have breakfast together Then we can pretend

nothing happened and never talk about it again?"

Angel nodded and stood up to make her way to the door. There she bumped into Jane, who

raised her hands to her face and jokingly begged, "Please don't hit me again!" grinning behind her

hands.

"I'm sorry," muttered Angela in passing, and she left the house.

"Phew," said Jane, "Way to kill the mood! Maybe we should lock the kitchen door. Right, where were we?"


End file.
